The Note
by MioneWazlib
Summary: Ron and Hermione are in their 7th year at school and Ron finally gets a clue, but he doesn't have the guts to tell Hermione how he feels to her face, so he writes her a letter. PreHBP


**-The Note-**

_Ron/Hermione_

"Hermione?" He asked.

"Yes Ron? Need help on your essay?" she asked, not looking up from her own essay.

"No. I got it. I was going to ask you. What are you going to do after the war is over and after we graduate?" Ron said, watching Hermione continue writing.

She looked up at him, "I told you I want to be an Auror. Remember?"

"I don't mean like a job. But like your life after the war."

"Well, I've always wanted to marry the man of my dreams and live happily ever after...that's a little girl's dream though" she said, looking Ron straight in the eye. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Said Ron, blushing.

"Well better get back to work then. These essays won't write themselves you know," Hermione said with a nervous giggle. Ron smiled nervously and got back to work.

About 2 hours later, Ron finished his homework and was ready to go up to bed. Little had Hermione known that he had been done for about a half hour now?

He packed up his bag, with his essays, inkbottle and quill. He left one piece of parchment on the table and said good night to Hermione before heading off to bed.

Five minutes later, Hermione finally realized that Ron was gone.

She looked up and saw the piece of parchment folded in fourths, with the words 'To Hermione' on it.

She picked it up, unfolded it and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I've wanted to tell you this since the forth year when you were at the Yule Ball with Krum._

_I've wanted to tell you that I Love You. I've loved you since at least the 2nd year, maybe even first._

_I have been trying to work up the courage to tell you since the 5th year after the Department of Mysteries, and I saw you in the hospital wing, sleeping. You looked so beautiful._

_I was going to tell you when you woke up, but I chickened out. I've been regretting it since._

_I just wanted to tell you before we leave to fight You-Know-Who._

_I _DO_ Love You! More than life._

_If you don't feel the same way, it's ok. I won't feel bad. I'm just glad you know how I feel. I needed to tell you or I would have burst. Good Night. Talk to you in the morning_

_Love forever,_

_Ron_

When Hermione finished reading the note she started to cry. Her dreams had come true. The man of her dreams loved her too. She was so happy. But how could he think that she didn't love him back? Of course she loved him. He was crazy to think otherwise.

She packed up her bag and went upstairs in a daze. She reread Ron's note over and over, then when she got to her dormitory she put the parchment on her bedside table, and went to bed, not even changing out of her robes.

Hermione fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She had dreams about Ron all night.

The next morning, Ron sat with Harry at a table playing chess...and winning.

Hermione came skipping down the stairs and sat next to Ron. "I read that letter last night."

Ron turned white then pink all in one moment, "You did?" He was unable to look Hermione in the eye.

"Yeah I did. And all I can say is..." She kissed him. "Does that tell you how I feel about it?" She asked, and walked away leaving Ron in a daze.

After sitting there for what Harry thought was an age, Ron came back to Earth.

"She kissed me..." Ron said still looking dazed.

"Isn't that what you want? Does that mean that she likes you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but I don't just like her..._I LOVE HER_. What if she really hates me after I told her?"

Harry had a look on his face that said 'YOU TOLD HER?'

"Don't Worry. I don't hate you," came a voice behind them that made them jump.

"Hermione?" Ron said turning around and looking up to see her,

"I think I'm going to leave you two alone now," Harry said, getting up and leaving. Hermione sat in his chair,

"Ron, look at me," She said softy. Ron was looking at his papers. "Please?"

Ron looked up but didn't quite mean Hermione's eyes. "Yes?" he mumbled

"I loved your note. You know why I loved it?" Hermione Said. And Ron shook his head. "Because I love you too. That's why. When I read it my dreams came true. Ok? I Love You." she lifted his chin so he was looking her in the eye "I Love you."

"I shouldn't have written that note. I should have told you to you face," Ron said, still looking depressed.

"I like it this way, now I can keep it forever and show our kids." Hermione said with a laugh. Ron laughed too.

"Are you serious? You really love me back?" Ron said looking absolutely delighted.

"Of course I do. Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" Hermione said still smiling.

"I guess you're right. I've loved you since at least 2nd year. That's when I realized it a little bit. When you were petrified."

Hermione looked up at Ron, he was turning red. She giggled.

"So..." Ron shifted nervously. Hermione looked around and noticed that a quarter of the common room was looking at them.

"You want to finish this later?" She asked, turning back to Ron.

He nodded.

They walked out of the Common Room hand-in-hand and as they headed for the portrait hole, they heard a few people say 'finally.' Hermione and Ron both couldn't help but blush.

The End!

**957 Words**

**A/N: So...this was my VERY FIRST FIC EVER! I wrote it like 2 years ago and I just found it in folder...so...here it is**


End file.
